Both My Hearts
by HowAboutNay
Summary: Shows the development of the 11th Doctor and Clara's relationship. Romance/Fluff/Humor/Minor Angst. I will be going back and editing previous chapters so be sure to re-read for changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my first Fic so go easy! Follow me on tumblr and feel free to message me ideas for fics!**

* * *

"You really are a madman!" Clara exclaimed with a light chuckle, still out of breath from sprinting into the TARDIS. "Well I didn't know it wasn't _completely_ abandoned! Sexy mustn't have updated the information on the servers."

"Or she just didn't tell you?" The short, petite woman questioned her Doctor with a hint of scepticism. "I'm not exactly her favourite person".

"Nonsense! You wouldn't do that to us would you?". The TARDIS whirred in an annoyed response. "So much for a calm get away for once" the Doctor apologised in almost a whisper and kissed her forehead. "Next time though, scouts honour, cross my hearts".

"Don't worry about it Doctor, at least I'll never be bored with you". Winking cheekily and watching him blush, Clara strut down the metal stairs to her room on the TARDIS. "A mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a skirt that's just a little too... short..."

Bad Doctor. She's 26 and you're nearly 1226, stop being such a pervert! He paced the console room for a good ten minutes before getting bored and going to find Clara. It didn't take long due to the obscene volume of which she had the radio turned up to. It was the little things that she did that warmed his hearts and made his young face crinkle into a smile; the way she brushes her hair behind her ears with her hands when she's nervous; the way she crosses her arms when she's thinking; her flirtatious personality that made an old man feel young again, if a bit awkward.

"Oh! You startled me! Sorry it's so loud, but what's the point in quiet music eh?" She gave him an awkward smile and turned down the radio.

"Kaleo? Really?" The Doctor imitated mock offence. "Thought you'd be more of a Green Day girl."

"Then that must make you an American Idiot!" She said, still slightly embarrassed at the Doctor walking in on her dancing.

"Now I really am offended Miss Oswald!" The Doctor lunged in and threw her over his shoulder. For someone who has very little control of his slight body and long limbs he really is quite strong Clara thought to herself.

"Put me down! Doctor!" She lightly slapped his back and kicked his chest from over his shoulder.

"Oh no Oswald! You've done it this time!". He walked over to the sofa and threw her down, only for her to pull him down with her. They could feel the heat radiate off each other's bodies. Just as the Doctor was about to open his mouth and inform Clara of how he still won the fight, she used her small frame to wiggle away and pin him down beneath her. "I win!" In retaliation the Doctor attempted to push up with his forearms, knowing he had the physical advantage, only to be met with her legs intertwining with his; leaving him flustered but on the same page as the beautiful woman on top of him. The doctor could only smile and shake his head in defeat as they caught their breath. "For such a little woman, you have an iron grip" as he wrapped his long fingers round his left wrist.

"I was a brown belt in karate. Did it for 11 years."

"That explains your obvious grace earlier then" He said half jokingly. Just then the music changed pace to 'Somewhere only we know' they both blushed but continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Care to dance?" Clara broke the silence.

"Uh.. I.. Um"

"Oh come on Doctor! It's just one dance! No one's here, just us, just the way I like it". She smiled, not in her usually cheeky way, but in a way that every part of her feelings for him were shown, truthfully. "Oh go on then, how could I ever say no to you?" The doctor pulled her in by the waist and held her hand in a ballroom position with his other hand and started to move with elegance and grace that only a man who has been around as long as he had could acquire. Clara felt oddly safe and at home in his arms, mentally laughing at the contrast in pace of their play fight only minutes ago. Their bodies moved as one as the moved around the room. They continued like this until the song was over and Clara's head was resting gently on his chest and his head on hers. "Thank you" he whispered, "for bringing me back. I thought that the cloud of isolation that I lived upon was what I needed. But it was you all along." Clara looked up into her doctors deep brown eyes and moved his fringe out of his face and kissed him. Not passionately. Not one of pity or lust. But a promise. A promise of more to come. A promise of loyalty and devotion. A promise to which he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed since that first kiss and things hadn't changed. Clara wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Yes he kissed her back, but was it the heat of the moment? Was it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings? She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she heard a knock at her door. She had only been in her new apartment for a week so there was minimal furnishing aside from the kitchen, a sofa, bed and a TV. Clara checked her hair and makeup in the mirror by the door before answering. "Doctor!"

"Clara!" They both beamed at each other and kissed cheeks. Both of them beginning to redden started to giggle as she gestured for him to take a seat of the sofa. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, yes please, a glass of red wine would be divine."

"You? Wine? Don't you hate it?" She stifled a giggle at the 6ft child sat with his legs crossed on the grey sofa. "I'll have you know, miss Clara that I am very 'adult-y'" the Doctor replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, okay! Bottle of red on the way!" When she came back with the bottle and two glasses, she found him fiddling behind the TV and the familiar hum of the sonic. "Doctor?"

"Ah! Clara! You, you very lucky lady have every channel in the universe!" How could someone so old be so young in mind? That gravity of that statement washed over her like a tsunami. He was 1200 years old. She was 26. She knew the rule of half your age plus 7 older, but surely he was an exception. Of course he was. He was the Doctor, her Doctor. She waved away the clouds circling her mind and sat down next to him, thighs barely touching, as if they touched each other, the world would end. "You'll love this one! Young Frankenstein! 1974 with Gene Wilder!" Clara was never really one for old black and white films but seeing the look on his face, how could she ever say no to him. "Great! I'll pour the drinks whilst you get it started!"

Throughout the film they got closer and closer until the Doctor had his arms wrapped around her and she was starting to fall into a light sleep.

"Oh Clara. My Clara. What do you do to me? I swore off loving anyone ever again and then you showed up. Thrice! I can't lose you, ever. If something ever happens, if even a hair on your beautiful head is harmed, I only have myself to blame. I brought you into my crazy world, into my 'snog box' as you so delicately put it. I don't regret it though, not for a second.". The Doctor kissed her forehead and gave her one last squeeze before joining her in the land of dreams and nightmares. Clara knew she should have fidgeted or said something to alert her that she was awake but his words, they were all she ever wanted to hear, all she needed. But also the words that terrified her, they were from two different worlds. Could they ever collide without one of them being destroyed?

The Doctor was awoken to petrified screaming from his companion. He jumped up and scanned the room for any dangers to his Clara. Once he was sure they were safe, he fell to her side and comforted her, pulling her into his chest. "It was horrific, I was being chased. They wanted to know where you were, they were... they were..." Clara managed to mumble out between sobs. "Shhhh, shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here. We're safe, you're safe, I'm safe." The Doctor tightened his hold to give her a reassuring squeeze then kissed her hands. "Look at me. I will never leave your side, you're stuck with me now soufflé girl" he said with a smile. "I know you were awake, I wanted you to hear, every word. I meant it. I don't know how this will ever work but even if I'm with you for an hour, I could die or rather live a happy man, knowing that I had no regrets of not trying. I'm so used to running away from monsters, Galifrey, myself. But with you I'm still running, but running forwards, to you. Please don't ever leave me." He said, tears forming in his old eyes, ones that are usually dulled with the memories of his past, but now have a new light. Hope. Love.

"I could never leave you, chin boy." She joined, crying with a new motive other than fear. "Even if you send me away, I will always find a way to be with you".


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor heard the reassuring rumble of a motorbike coming through the TARDIS's double doors and the click of her fingers, triggering them to close behind her. He turned away from console with Amy's round glasses upon his nose in a studious way. "Ready for an adventure?"

"Will there be cocktails?" She asks with a smirk.

"On the moon." He replied, the corners of his lips starting to curl. They burst out laughing and run over to each other. The doctor picked Clara up and swung her around, placing her back down the Doctor left a soft, tender kiss on her lips but moving away before she could deepen it, as it to tease her. "How was school?" he asked, dragging out the 'oo' sound.

"Done! Doesn't matter now! All of my focus is on you and the martini's I have been promised!" Although it was not odd for Clara to avoid the question of her job, the Doctor genuinely cared but much like her was very ready for the adventure he had planned for them both.

As they strode hand in hand through the lush, green jungle of the planet Chloris the doctor stopped. Listening. "There's a river near by, follow me!" He broke into a sprint, leaving Clara to hold thin air where his hand once was. "Not funny chin boy! I only have little legs" She continued to curse and denounce her partner as she started chasing after him. After a few minutes of dodging trees and holes in the forest floor she reached the stream where the Doctor had laid out a TARDIS blue blanket and a wicker picnic basket full of exotic fruits and foods that no doubt he had to go to the ends of the universe for, but made it seem as nothing as if to say that if it was for her or her happiness, he'd do anything. "Martini?" he looked over and winked. "You don't need to use your 'Time-Lordy powers' all the time! I am still human! What's it with you and running all the time?".

"Because! Miss Oswald! I wanted this to be perfect!" The Doctor said, his smile lighting up the shade of the foliage.

"Oh-kay? Doctor, is everything okay? You're never this organised."

"Maybe you just bring out the adult in me?"

"Down boy" Clara laughed off the remark but knew it was about to get serious.

"Clara, Clara, Clara. How long have we been travelling together?"

"Um, on Earth? Around 2 years, but we spend so much time on the TARDIS probably more like 3?" The memories of their journeys together flooded back, Zygons, Cybermen, Daleks, Spoonheads, 2 other versions of him, past and future. Yet it seemed ordinary to her now, travelling with him.

"The best 3 years of my life" He said, letting his large hand rest on her knee. "After Rose, I thought I could never let anyone in again, I stopped being me, stopped being the doctor. But you, you turned that light back on and every life we have ever saved is on you, not me."

"Doc..."

"No, not yet, I need to say this. Clara, I couldn't imagine travelling alone since I met you. I used to just skip from Wednesday to Wednesday, just so I could show you the universe. That kiss, the night you fell asleep in my arms, made me realise; I don't want to be the lonely man in a big blue box that you met 3 years ago. Clara, will you..." The Doctor's question was cut short by a spear being impaled into his right heart. Clara screamed in shock and fear, which quickly turned to anger as she ran at the Ice Warrior with the nearest rock, only for him to teleport away just as she was about to strike. Panicking, she turned back to the Doctor, who was starting to lie down. "Doctor! Doctor! Don't go to sleep! Look at me! You said you would never leave me!" As she started to sob more she remembered the TARDIS key in his jacket. She took it out of the inner pocket and held it between her thumb and forefinger. "Please work! I know you don't like me but for him! Please!" Silence. Just as she was about to give up hope and curl up next to him, she heard the almost therapeutic whirring of Sexy. "Thank the Lord! Doctor! Doctor, come on, we need to get you to U.N.I.T" As she helped him up, she felt his usually warm body start to go cold.

Once they were in the TARDIS, she tried to remember the day he tried to teach her how to fly. "Flick you, press that, twirl this... Please work." She felt the floor move jaggedly and looked outside.

A middle aged blonde woman met them at the door. "What are you doing here?! We cant cover for you two every time saying it's Derren Brown!"

"It's the Doctor, we were in the forest and then suddenly we were just attacked, he's injured and I didn't know where else to go!"

"Oh God, get him in now, we'll deal with it."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor awoke to a bright white room, by the smell of the air it was Earth. Just as he was starting to become aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was tied to the hospital bed. "Huh, of course. An alien who has saved planets countless times, is dangerous and needs to be restrained. Humans. Such potential. Such stupidity." As the Doctor attempted to sit up he felt a literal stabbing pain in the right side of his body, he gasped out in pain but was interrupted by Kate Stewart walking through the automatic door. "Where's Clara? Is she okay? Let me see her!"

"Calm down Doctor, she's okay. She was the one who brought you here. Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor wracked his brains for information about the attack but his train of thought was broken by Clara bursting into the room. "Doctor! Thank God you're okay!" Her joyful expression turned serious as she slapped his arm "Don't you ever do that to me again!" The Doctor chuckled, his laugh infecting Clara until the pain in his chest was too much.

"So what's the damage doc? Heh, that's odd, calling someone else the Doctor."

Well, the blade penetrated one of your hearts, but apparently you only need one to survive but that's good news. Unfortunately, regarding your unusual lifespan we don't know where this puts you."

"I do." The Doctor stated solemnly. "I need both hearts for my body to handle regeneration and give me the 300 years or so that I normally get per life. I've been this version of me for around 240 years."

"So you only have 60 years left?" Clara butted in.

"More or less" he said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling Doctor?! You've just worked out that your life has been dramatically cut short and you don't care?! Kate broke the connection between the Doctor and his companion.

"Because Kate, unlike some, I wish to grow old and enjoy the thing that any normal person would. Grow old and have a life with someone I love. That's something your Father would have understood." As Clara started to blush Kate realised the two would need a few moments alone and made an excuse to leave.

"I'm so glad you're okay Doctor, you really had me worried" She embraced him gently to not hurt his unusually fragile body.

"The bugger didn't even let me finish my sentence, what I was going to do, was get down on one knee, do a lovely speech and propose"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I will marry you, you fool!" They both burst out laughing as Clara wiggled her way into the hospital bed next to him and they shared a kiss that would make even Jack Harkness blush.

A week later, the new couple were in Clara's now furnished and decorated apartment, thanks to the Doctor even though he was meant to be resting.

"Doctor! Please! Just sit down and watch a film! You're meant to be resting! You were stabbed literally a week ago and I have work to do! I know you're used to always being on the move but just let me do this marking and I'm all yours."

"Fine! Only because I love the way you being all mine sounds!" He said with a wink and changed the television channel.

~10 minutes later~

"Clara! I'm bored!" The Doctor whined. "Come play monopoly with me!"

"Oh no! No way. You just cheat!"

"No I don't!"

"Doctor! Saying that your piece is the TARDIS and moving it anywhere on the board is cheating!"

"Oh fine! Can I help you then? I'd be a great teacher, I could be called 'The Teacher'" Clara pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him passionately. "Please shut up" She giggled and sat back down to her marking. The Doctor joined in on her laughter "I should talk more often, much better than duct tape!"

The Doctor continued arguing over the miss-representation of the Tudors on the Discovery Channel until his vision went dark from the hands over his eyes. He felt her lips travel down his neck as he relaxed. Although they had a very emotional bond, they were strangers to intimacy with each other. Usually the Doctor would fling his hands about and knock something over but this time was different. He turned round to face her on his knees, still kneeling on the sofa, facing towards her and away from the TV. She ran her hands through his hair and rested them either side of his face. For once it was the Doctor that made the first move. He captured her lips with his own, placing one of his hands at the base of her spine and the other at the back of her neck. They practically melted into each other due to the pure heat and passion of the kiss.

They pulled away from each other after what felt like centuries, breathless. They looked at each other with knowing eyes and the Doctor picked himself up from the sofa and held her hand, leading her into the bedroom. They stood at the foot of the bed staring at each other.  
"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, with a hint of worry and giddieness.  
Clara looked at him and smiled. "Are you?" With that, all worry from both parties dissipated and they crossed the distance between them.  
"I love you so much, my dear Clara"  
"Likewise chinboy" A small wink was all that was needed for the couple to go to bed and cross another barrier in their relationship.

"That was much better than expected." Her brown, doe eyes looked deep into his emerald eyes with a flirty giggle.  
"So you've imagined it eh?"  
"Well, maybe once or twice, you do insist on being naked most of the time, what did you expect?" They both chuckled and curled up into each others arms as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara woke up in her bed covered by her duvet. In her sleep dazed mind she was confused but soon realised the Doctor must have carried her to bed last night after all that occurred between them. The memories came flooding back, the tingle of her skin where ever he touched her. The feeling of his lips on hers, on her nape, back, all the way up her legs. She blushed at the thought and felt her fiancé start to stir next to her. "Morning beautiful" He whispered into her ear, his voice low and gravely from sleep. "Sorry I had to move you, but carrying your naked body in my arms so I could fall asleep with you in my arms was a chance I couldn't miss out on".

"Someone's rather forward this morning, usually you just flap about and run away"

"Well must be you that brings the man out in me" he said with a wink.

"So last night really happened?" the Doctor questioned. Both of them were lying face up in each others arms, content with life.  
"Yeah, and it was amazing, do you regret it?" She smiled sweetly with a hint of sorrow.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not at all! I just never knew I could be so happy, it took me 1200 years. Where have you been all my life?"

"Here, waiting for you."

The doctor smiled in response, gave her a quick squeeze and jumped out of bed, still naked and ran into the kitchen. Clara laughed to her self and started to look for some clothes to throw on. "How did I get here? Well, you know what they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth!"

"Clara! Are you talking to yourself again?!" She heard the doctor shout from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" She shouted back to him in a jokey tone. She threw on his shirt and walked over to her partner, knowing all modesty will be intact due to her small stature and his large torso. She walked in to find the Doctor (who managed to find his boxers) frying bacon and singing "Wake me up before you go go".

"What are you doing?" Clara asked with a chuckle. The Doctor danced over to her and kissed her cheek. "I, miss Oswald, am making us breakfast! I don't know about you but I am rather hungry after all that 'exercise".

After a large breakfast and lots of kisses, their romantic morning was interrupted by the ringing of Clara's phone. They both look at each other with confusion on their faces as she answered her phone.

"Dad. Hi! Yeah I'm good, you? Yeah, I know, I've just been busy. You know I would love to but with someone at the moment. Yes, you do know him, you remember the Doctor. I dunno Dad, I'll ask him." She looked over at the Doctor with a concered expression. "Dad wants to meet you, are you ready? I mean do we tell him about us? About you?" The Doctor had a puzzled look for a second and grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Mr Oswald! Hello! Yes, this is the Doctor, uh John, John Smith. We would love to see you again, why don't you come here tonight? Of course! It's no trouble! Clara has become an exigent cook! Yes, We'll see you at eight!"

Clara looked at the Doctor with pure shock. "What are you doing?! A) What are we gonna tell him and B) You know I can't even make a soufflé!"

"Relax I will cook! We will tell your Father about everything, because call me old fashioned, I care about what he thinks of me. He's your Father for God's sake!"

Clara saw how much this meant to him and gave in. "Well then, I guess we should go and get some ingredients!"

After a few hours in the market, browsing the array of colours and smells they headed back to the apartment and watched Mulan together since the Doctor had never seen it.

When Clara looked at the clock she saw it was 18:30 and nudged the Doctor to get up and start to prepare the meal

"So what are we even making again?" Clara questioned.

"Lasagne! And we are even gonna make the pasta!" His enthusiasm was infectious and soon Clara was joining in, preparing the meat and making the various sources.

All was going well until the making of the pasta. Clara was following the Doctor's instructions on how to make the pasta dough until she felt two large, flour covered hands on her chest, leaving prints. "Doctor!" She managed to shout before his lips were on hers. She felt around behind her for some flour to get her payback with. When she did, she placed one hand to his crotch and the other to his ass. They continued to fight like this for another few minutes until the doorbell rang. Panicking they both ran to the door and answered, forgetting the prints left on their clothes. Clara's Father looked them both up and down until it clicked in her mind, she nudged the Doctor and patted herself down, inviting her Father in.

The Doctor set out his shaking hand, waiting for her Father to accept it, and nervously introduced himself. "Hello Sir... Mister Oswald...I am the Doc... Doctor John Smith. It is a pleasure to meet you, Clara speaks very highly of you." Clara can only watch with anxiety as her Father takes his hand. "Just call me Dave son. I'm just happy to meet the man my daughter spends so much time with she forgets her old man!" The Doctor nervously runs his hand through his hair and is about to open his mouth until it is Dave who speaks. "I'm just messing with you, I'm glad she has found someone who makes her happy and as long as you don't hurt her, we'll be okay." At this point Clara buts in. "But how did you know we were together?!"

"Darling, I'm your father, I know it when you have that look in your eye. You love him, and it's clear by the flour that he loves you." Both Clara and the Doctor blush at the latter comment but are pleased that they have his blessing.

Near the end of the meal the Doctor takes Clara's hand in his and looks at Dave. "Dave, as you know, me and Clara are together but a few weeks ago, I asked her to be my wife. But I need your blessing to do so and there are a few details which need to be shared". And so, the Doctor explained his life story (save a few parts) and how he came to meet Clara to Dave. For a good few minutes Dave just stared at them, both the Doctor and Clara unable to read his expression until finally he spoke. "So, you got engaged a few weeks ago and didn't tell me?" Clara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and started to laugh. "Yes, I'm sorry but with the attack, it was all a bit hectic. Are you really okay with this though? " She said looking to her Doctor for support.

"Well, It's a bit odd trying to get my head around my daughter dating an alien, but I haven't seen you this happy since your Mother died and if you're happy, I'm happy." Those words were enough to make the Doctor jump up and shake the man's hand. "Thank you, thank you so much sir" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and knelt down in front of Clara. "Third time's the charm, eh? Clara Oswald, will you do me the honour of being your Husband for as long as I live?" Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed yes at him over and over again. As he slid the ring onto her delicate finger, he looked over to see that even Dave's eyes were beginning to water.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months passed after the engagement and the couple were switching between lives inside the TARDIS and back on Earth. The fact that Clara still wanted to go on these adventures made him love her even more and the fact that he was quickly adjusting to life on Earth made her love him even more. When he was on Earth the Doctor had a job at U.N.I.T, helping them not destroy the world and other humans as they had a tendency to do. Clara was still working at Coal Hill, training a new teacher, Mr Pink. Although the Doctor was slightly jealous of another man spending so much time with his Fiancé, after all he and Clara had been through, he knew that his relationship was safe.

"Clara! Have you seen my Bowtie?!" The Doctor shouted down the stairs.

"Have you checked my desk?!" The Doctor scrambled over to her desk where various makeup brands and hair products were and scanned of his red bowtie. Bingo. The Doctor rushed downstairs attempting to put it on, but failing miserably. "Here let me do it" Clara grabbed him by the shoulders to slow him down and then proceeded to help him with his neckwear. "I wish you'd watch where you throw this!" the Doctor feigned mock offence.

"Well Darling, I wasn't the only one in a rush last night" She said with a wink, making him blush. It was amazing to him how even though they have shared everything together, intimate and not, that she could still make him blush as much as the first day they met face to face. The Doctor stuttered a reply and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you today? Don't play the martyr, if you're ill enough to not go to work, you need me to look after you."

"Doctor, stop fretting, I'll be okay, now go to work or you'll be late!"

"Time machine?" He chuckled a response.

"Just go to work!" She threw a pillow at him to get him moving.

"Okay, okay! I'll call you at lunch. Don't do anything! By the time I get back I expect you to have watched at least two seasons of the Walking Dead!"

"That's like nine hours!"

"Better get going then!" He laughed, grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door. Clara let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the sofa, curled up in a blanket and accessed Netflix. Before she could even press play, the Doctor ran through the door, vaulted over the sofa and kissed her. The kiss only lasted around ten seconds, but they were always so lost in each other it felt like and eternity, well, time is relative. They broke from the kiss breathless. "I forgot to say the I love you" Now it was Clara's turn to go bright red at those three words. It wasn't as though they were new to the relationship but they still made her feel they way they did when he first said them, the day it all became real. "I love you too chin boy" With that the Doctor smiled and ran out of the house.

 **Doctor's POV:**

The car journey was only half an hour but still gave the Time Lord plenty of time to think. They hadn't set an exact date for the wedding but they had both decided on it being small, with only a few friends and family. That would be easy for the Doctor, as he thought about his past. There would be no Amy or Rory. No Sarah Jane. No River. No Rose. He washed away those thoughts and contemplated the upcoming wedding. He reached a red light and came to a sudden realisation. "I can't wait anymore. I don't have the time to anymore". He sped through the red light to the U.N.I.T building, hidden as the Tower of London.

 **Clara's POV:**

Clara spent half the morning in the bathroom being sick and the other half curled on the sofa, wishing she had let her Doctor stay and look after her. She ignored the Doctor's plea to watch the Walking Dead, as she was already up to date but daren't tell him and spoil it, and decided to re-read Pride and Prejudice. Her love of literature had carried through from the age of 6 when her mother was still alive and used to read to her. It all started with the Narnia Chronicles, the Robinson Crusoe and any novel by Jane Austin. She loved the unconventional love story, much more than Romeo and Juliet. How the main character was a independent woman but still wished for love. She identified strongly with them and it made her who she was.

Her thoughts travelled to her stomach once more as she felt her breakfast rising. She ran to the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. She slowly ambled back in her dressing gown ad once again resumed her position on the couch. Growing annoyed she leant over to the coffee table and grabbed her laptop to search her symptoms.

 **Doctor's POV:**

"Ah! Kate! Just the person I was looking for!" The Doctor strolled up to her with a jovial tone. "What is it now Doctor?"

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! This is a good thing! I do need a favour though!"

"Saint Williams in Cornwall, lovely scenery, vicar is a bit odd but hey, so are you" Kate tried to keep the smugness down but she couldn't have been the smallest bit chuffed that she had read him, the Doctor of all people, like a book. "Ho...How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"You are under 24 hour surveillance, nothing gets past me and I know that look". They scrapped the day's plans and started to prepare for a wedding in just 2 weeks until the Doctor got a call.

 **Clara's POV:**

"No way, I can't be." Clara started to panic at the realisation that she may be pregnant. "No, no, no! This is impossible, he's not even human!" Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, not ones of sorrow or despair, but ones of happiness. However, that joy was soon replaced by fear and worry about what the Doctor may think, what the baby would even be. Would it be human? Time Lord? Both? He breathing became shallow and rapid until she managed to calm herself down and call the Doctor.

 **Doctor's POV:**

"Hey Clara! What's up? You feeling any better? What? Okay, I'll be right there" The Doctor started to panic and the vagueness of the phone call but knew it must be big for even Clara to be worried. "Kate, continue the wedding plans without me, you know more details about our lives than I do".

The Doctor burst through the front door to see Clara balled up in the corner. He rushed over to her, only to be directed to the laptop still on the coffee table. A NHS article was on the screen about first trimester pregnancies, all resembling Clara's symptoms. "Do you think that...?" The Doctor was speechless for the first time in 1200 years. All Clara could do was nod and hang her head. "That's amazing!" The room was filled with the pure joy in the Doctor's voice. "Wait! We should probably get test to be sure!" The Doctor ran out again to get a test from the local pharmacy and returned 10 minutes later.

Clara took the test as the Doctor waited outside the bathroom, unable to keep still with excitement. Five minutes passed as they waited hand in hand for the results.

One line. Clara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and her heart sunk. She felt the Doctor's hand go limp, their emotions matching. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Doctor, I really did think I was..."

"It's okay Clara" he whispered, wiping away her tears. "This isn't all bad, this has just shown me how much I want to have a family with you, whether we adopt or have one of our own. I don't know what they'd be but I'd love them regardless"

His words made the tears fall faster. "I didn't realise that this is what I wanted, it was always that I just wanted you. I do want a family with you, maybe we should start trying? Unless you want to wait until marriage? I don't know but I just didn't expect to feel this disappointed". The Doctor looked into her eyes and held her close. "I don't want a lot, just everything to do with you".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the infrequent updates but I've been having exams (Law is killing me ;-;). But anyway! I only think I'm gonna do two more chapters including this one. I will probably write other oneshots with other ships but if you want me to continue with this or have any ideas then please leave a review or message me! A massive shout out to Mrtyty2001 on Wattpad who is an amazing best friend and writer! Be sure to follow my tumblr ConsultingNerd! And now to the story!**

* * *

"John Smith. Do you take Clara Oswald, to be your wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"  
"I do"  
"Clara Oswald. Do you take John Smith, to be your Husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"  
"I do."

* * *

"Doctor! Quit hogging all the covers!" Clara winged, elongating the 's'.

"You're only little. You don't need as much" The Doctor said groggily in almost a whisper. He could feel her icy stare penetrating the back of his head as a similarly delicate, icy hand pressed against his back. He arched his spine away from the assault on his skin, in the process falling off the bed, landing with a thud.

"Clara! That hurt!" The only response he achieved was a sleepy giggle and witnessing the now vacant side of the duvet being wrapped around her small frame. Just as she was about to succumb to the lull of sleep; Clara felt her body, with duvet, being lifted from the bed and onto the floor where the Doctor once was. The Doctor took the duvet and curled up into a comfortable position; holding one half of the covers up as an entrance for his Fiance; to which she accepted and joined him, resting her head onto his chest.

"Was putting me on the floor really necessary?"Clara joked quietly.

The Doctor hummed a response but then finally answered "No, not really." And kissed her forehead with a smile as they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **XxX**

"Kate! Just the person I wanted to see! How's the wedding plans going?" The Doctor was as chirpy as ever but there was a hint of urgency to his question.

"Good morning to you too Doctor. Yes, I'm good thank you for asking." Kate gave a sarcastic reply.

"But I didn't ask you...? Anyway! How much progress has there been?" Ignoring the middle aged woman's tone.

"Urgh. Well, the Church is booked, as is the local pub for the reception. Invites have been sent but no honeymoon plans, I was guessing you could sort that, having the TARDIS and all. The theme is blue as you asked. Would you like to see your suit and the dress?" Kate took a deep breath after spewing all of the information and lead him to one of the offices that she was using as 'Wedding HQ'. The Doctor let out an audible gasp as he looked at the dress. It was a pure white sleek fabric maxi dress that clung to the maniquin like a glove. There were jewels around the low neckline and long sleeves which had the appeal of a cloud. It was simple, humble, yet beautiful and elegant; much like Clara. His suit stood proudly next to it. It was a grey three piece suit with a powerful blue waistcoat underneath and a matching bow tie draped around the manaquin's shoulders like a medal. Looking at the two next to each other filled the Doctor with excitement as Kate mumbled to herself. A tale as old as time itself.

 **XxX**

Clara was back at their apartment attempting to make a souffle and once again. It was one of the things her Mother intended to teach her when she was young but never got the chance. The two were always close and she wished that she were alive to meet the Doctor, to be at the wedding, to watch her Grandchildren run around the garden and grow up. All her life, Clara grew up knowing the romantic gestures of her parents and the story of the 'most important leaf in the universe'. All she desired was a relationship like theirs, an unbreakable bond between two people so strong, even death couldn't separate them. Her Father was always there to support her and be her rock but she remembered what he was like with her Mother, his Wife; nothing was ever dull or melancholy when they were together. That is why she kept trying with the souffles really. The two connected memories of her mother and her never being able to find the one.

She took the tin out of the oven and for once she saw a recognizable souffle shape.

"No way! It actually worked!"Clara screamed in excitement and did a small victory dance around the kitchen.

"I am so calling him and rubbing this in his face!" Wiping her hands on her apron, she grabbed her phone and called the Doctor; as usual he picked up on the second ring, not wishing her to wait.

"Heya Hun! What's up?"

"Guess what?"

"Ummmm I don't know?"

"Hint: It's food related"

"We have fish fingers and custard for dinner?!"

"What? No! I made my first proper souffle!"

"Ayyyy! Finally! Took you long enough!" The Doctor joked down the line but knew he'd pay for it tonight.

"Shut up you!"

"Heh heh, well we can have it tonight because I have a surprise! I'll tell you when I get home but there's a lot of stuff here to do. They even gave me a desk!"

Clara giggled at the sheer enthusiasm of her boyfriend. "Okay. okay! I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too miss Oswald." They both made cheesy kissing noises and hung up.

The Doctor turned to Kate and told her the plans for the next weekend in Cornwall. The game was on.

 **XxX**

The Doctor strode through the door a few hours later but made a B line to the bedroom before Clara could say a word. Confused but too tired to say anything Clara went back to the kitchen to make the fajitas with the kit the couple bought on the Monday of the week. Twenty minutes later he rushed out to the love of his lives and picked her up.

"Why are you so happy Mister?" Clara giggled into his shoulder.

"That's Doctor to you and why wouldn't I be happy to be home with you?!" The doctor explained whilst setting her on top of the marble counter.

"Well you did run into the bedroom without even saying hello" An almost hurt expression covered Clara's face.

"I do have a reason for my madness smol" Smol was the nickname he'd given her when he worked out that if he called her small flat out he'd get a slap. "I'll explain over dinner." The two had the usual dinnertime conversation of how each other's day was, the Doctor spoke about the research that U.N.I.T were doing about the Zygons (a lie to cover his plan) and Clara, having the day off teaching due to there being a rat problem, spoke about finally mastering the souffle that they would have for desert.

"So" the Doctor started. "I know we have a long weekend so why don't we go away for a few days, to Cornwall, I know you're off for half term but I won't be here so lets make the most of it!"

"Somehow I feel as though I don't have a choice" she said with a smile.

"You're right, we're leaving tonight"

"What about packing?!"

"Sorted, what else do you think I rushed to the bedroom to do?" Clara didn't say a word as she was ushered out the door with the Doctor in tow, carrying their luggage. The Doctor unlocked their Landrover and threw the bags into the boot.

"Aren't we gonna take the TARDIS?"

"Nah, I wanna enjoy the view, its more about the journey than the destination. Plus, if I'm gonna be human, well half human, gotta go the long way round, eh?" With that, Clara just smiled and jumped into the passenger seat and the Doctor wrapped an arm around her and together, they set off.

 **XxX**

They reached the cottage at 22:00 and didn't even bother to unpack. The journey was around four hours and they switched driving duty half way so that both could sleep for a bit. "Come here you" The Doctor beckoned to his Clara in the king size bed whilst they said their goodnights and fell asleep.

 **XxX**

Clara awoke to a blaring alarm that she couldn't remember setting and nudged an empty space where the Doctor once was. "Huh?" Scanning the room, Clara eyed a beautiful white gown with a note attached - _Clara, Sorry, just couldn't wait ;) see you at one! - Your Doctor_

"No way..." Clara ran into the living room to see her childhood best friend. "Jamie! What are you doing here?!". The taller ebony woman ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Well someone's gotta be your maid of honor! Your boyfriend called me a couple weeks back and organised a whole wedding. Thinking about it now, how did he get my number?"

"Oh my God! Wait! It's today?! How am I meant to get ready?!"

"That what I'm here for girl!"

The two flustered for a few hours with hair and makeup whilst catching up on gossip on either side until it was time for the dress. It fit every curve and edge of the beautiful woman as they just stared at each other.

"Wow..."

"I know girl, he really does love you to do all this; and that dress? Damn, I'd turn for you."

"Oh shut it! I thought you were with Rick!"

"Just saying it as I see it Hun" They both laughed for a while whilst they made sure each other were immaculate until there was a honk outside of the cottage. Waddling out of the door, the two women stood in shock at David standing in front of a Black 1967 Chevvy Impala awaiting them.

"Come on darlin'. Don't wanna be late for your doctor's appointment."

 **XxX**

Clara's stomach was in butterflies as she clenched the bouquet of flowers in both hands, one arm linked with her Father's and Jamie behind with her own arrangement of blue flowers. 'End of All Things' started to play and any worries she had flew away.

 _ **Whether near or far**_  
 _ **I am always yours**_  
 _ **Any change in time**_  
 _ **We are young again**_

They started to walk down the isle, all of her friends and family dotted around the Church and some others she didn't know but assumed were friends of the Doctors; but none of that mattered when she caught the glance of the Doctor, her Doctor. They simply smiled at each other as she admired how good he looked in a suit. He was always dressed formally but this time she couldn't take her eyes off him.

 _ **Lay us down  
We're in love**_

He just stared at her, mouth wide open. He knew that Jack was next to him staring at his Clara, he didn't blame him. She was stunning. Her hazel hair was curled into waves and she wore little makeup, but enough to excentuate her features. Her smile. It was the highlight of the room. Beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

 _ **In these coming years  
Many things will change**_  
 _ **But the way I feel**_  
 _ **Will remain the same**_

When she reached the altar her Father kissed her cheek and nodded to the Doctor. Jamie took the bouquet and sat down to the side so the ceremony could begin.

 **XxX**

"John Smith. Do you take Clara Oswald, to be your wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"  
"I do"  
"Clara Oswald. Do you take John Smith, to be your Husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"  
"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."  
The two looked at each other in awe and met with a kiss. Slow at first, hesitant one one full of love and promise. As they separated a cheer spread the room until the Vicar spoke once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you; Mr and Mrs Smith".

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I know this is a bit longer than my usual chapters but I haven't written in so long I couldn't help myself! Like I said at the beginning I don't know if I'm gonna continue this so please leave a comment on if I should or not!**


End file.
